To love a monster
by toxixshade314
Summary: A story about my OC Dynera as a werewolf found and saved by Hercine who blessed her with a massive mutation that's called being moon kissed. she is basically on equal foot with the master of the hunt. Along the way she falls in love with a another wolf. Will feature other characters and not follow cannon.
1. Chapter 1

To love a monster.

Prologue.

A young woman comes through the ring of trees naked and standing under the moon light. Her sliver hair begins to grow longer as she drops to her knees as her bones break and reset in the position of long legs and arms massive white claws and violet eyes. The smell of a black hart catches the women's attention and she leaps off the ground in search of the creature. The creature takes her from one city limit to the next making her hunt difficult. The hart enters the fields of a hold called Whiterun home of the level headed. But also the home of a group of legendary warriors with a dark secret in tow, the Companions. Smelling the scent marks the young women quickly scratches over them signifying a challenge to the alpha who isn't the alpha but seems to be in charge. The young women releases a massive deep howl catching the attention of the semi-alpha who turns and runs towards her hackles raised. The two meet one bright silver wolf and one blonde sandy wolf twice her size. The other wolf is shocked to see a moon kissed beast but doesn't back down, she's invaded his home and scored the tree he marked and he will not let it stand.

Snarling is heard in the distance by a young man and what appears to be his twin they make eye contact and take off out of the city in the direction of the fight. Sheading their armor and shifting into twin black wolves the stop short when they see the silver wolf with her back paw on the sand ones throat crushing his wind pipe. The older wolf runs and slams into the silver wolf shocking her. The silver wolf opens her jaws and roars the pure force of it slams the wolf into the marred tree. The other younger wolf squares off with her while the sandy one sneaks up behind her dagger in his now human hand. He runs and grabs the she wolf sliding the silver dagger under her rib cage making her shift to her human form and fall to the ground unconscious. The wounded black wolf shifts back to human form as well and redresses himself before he goes to pick up the women. He takes her through the city streets into a massive mead hall before setting her in his bed and sending for the healers.


	2. A grave task

Chapter 1.

The old man walked into to the room of the older twin. The man was looking down intensely at the young girl who was still naked. Reaching down he covered the girl up to protect her modesty. The healers arrived and with that the old man summoned the three men to his chambers.

"Sit. Now." The men sat down while the old man began to pace back and forth, hands behind his back.

"Care to explain why a moon kissed beast is laying in your bed almost dead, Vilkas!?" the target of his aggression stood up and walked across the room towards the old man not saying anything.

"She is an abomination! The product of Hircine! She is a monster!" the old man was fuming, hands clenched. The older twin turned to face the man with a neutral look on his face.

"If I left her there she would have been discovered and we would have inquired the wraith of Hircine if that girl is somehow connected to him." Sighing he turned around to leave the room.

"Vilkas wait, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were just trying to protect our secret." The old man started after him but stopped when Vilkas threw open the doors.

"don't bother Kodlak I made a mistake. I'll make sure she leaves when she is better." Before stepping over the threshold Kodlak spoke to him one last time his tone holding a grave importance.

"Vilkas you have to ensure the silver hand won't find her. If they do Hircine will not only kill them but us." Leaving the room Vilkas returned to his room and sat in the corner while the mages healed the girl. His eyes began to droop and finally close as sleep claimed him. Seconds later he opened his eyes and was in a vast forest opening with a massive white hart in the middle. Walking towards it he was assaulted with images of a small child being assaulted by a group of men. Vilkas drew his sword and let out a war cry charging towards the men. He stopped when the white hart appeared in a burst of vines and dirt standing over the child snarling and rearing his head impaling the men with his antlers. The small child was injured but Vilkas could see her wounds healing as well as see her claws receding. Then the image was gone replaced with the hart standing in front of him.

"You have seen what this girl has been through. She is very special to me for I gave her life when she almost lost it. The men who attacked her will be back to finish what they started. Vilkas of the Companions protect this girl and I will give you what you most desire, your release from the beast that tortures you." Vilkas nodded his head accepting this task, he would say no but he felt this creature would not allow it. His surroundings began to melt away into mist and Vilkas awoke to the girl sitting up in is bed with the blanket pulled up around her. She was beautiful no doubt ink black hair with snow white skin. Her eyes were the color of a full moon but she had no pupil. On the side of her neck was a jagged scar. Probably from those men. Remembering his dream, he stood up and went to his chest grabbing a shirt and holding it out to the girl.

"here I won't look go ahead and put it on." Turning around Vilkas continued to speak to her "You should know that you are in a safe place and won't be harmed despite trying to kill one of my friends."

The girl tapped his shoulder making vilkas turn around she stood in front of him braiding her hair off to the side making her shirt graze along her thighs. Vilkas couldn't help but look at her legs the sight causing the blood in his body to shoot south. The girl spoke to him drawing his attention back to her face.

"Thank you kind sir but you should know that once I am better I will move on- "

"no I can't let you. Hircine tasked me with protecting you from a group of men who tried to kill you in the past." The girl's hands dropped to her chest picking at the drawstring on the shirt. Then holding her hand out she looked at him "very well if that is okay with your alpha" holding out her hand Vilkas placed his in hers. A flash of light exploded behind his eyes and he was greeted with an image of him and the girl standing in front of the fire pit in his room the girl stood on her tiptoes lacing her arms around his neck and kissed him. The vision began to move faster showing him slamming her up against the wall while he tears her clothes off. Flash-forward he sees the girl on top of him hands in her hair and seems to be moaning. The vision ends abruptly as the girl lets go of his hand with her eyes down cast.

"My name is Dynera. Ill try not to cause much trouble sir." Vilkas still stunned by what he saw nods his head. "Very well let me get tilma so we can get you some proper clothes. Dynera smiled a little. This girl was different but she was interesting no doubt, unfortunately he had no idea what she would bring into his life.


	3. Do we have a deal?

Chapter 2.

Farkas walked out into the training yard nodding his head Ria who was hacking away at a practice dummy. Aela was waiting at the underforge with Skijor and Kodlak, while inside his brother and the newcomer wait. The girl has asked to explain her situation to the inner circle, Skijor was less than pleased mainly because he was the target of her brutal marking-enraged attack. Kodlak managed to calm him down having to draw on his beast to get Skijor to fall in line.

They entered the forge and found Vilkas and Dynera sitting on the floor across from each other whispering. Dynera was crying and Farkas groaned thinking his brother had been too harsh on her. Aela went over to Dynera holding her a small handkerchief and wiped the girls eyes. Gasping Aela angled Dynera's head to the side and saw the cut on her neck and looked at kodlak with fear in her eyes.

Vilkas stood and greeted Kodlak with a firm handshake and started to explain the situation "We need to protect her. She is very dear to Hircine." Farkas was surprised that his brother was so accepting of this girl. Last time a new comer came in Vilkas scared the kid to the point where every time the kid saw Vilkas he would throw up. Of course, after talking with Kodlak the kid finally stood up to Vilkas and now thinks he will be the next harbinger. Smiling Farkas shook his head as he thought about Athiss. Aela punched Farkas in his ribs to grab his attention after Vilkas saw he was distracted. Skijor however was focused on the girl eyes glowing gold. In a flash, he had her by the throat and slammed up against the alter.

"I don't care if she is Hircine herself, she is an abomination who needs to be destroyed" Clenching his hands tighter Skijor drew his face close to Dynera watching her struggle. Vilkas grabbed him by the shoulders intending to tear him away from the girl but Skijor had brought his beast forward making its presence known causing everyone to back down.

"Please…st-stop" Dynera pleaded with her attacker knowing he wouldn't. closing her eyes, she reached deep down and summoned her bestial strength. Wrapping her legs around Skijors neck she also trapped his arms making him loosen his grip. Seizing her chance, she squeezed her legs again harder this time, breaking his left arm. Letting go of Dynera Skijor shifted into his wolf form and lunged at her. Rolling of of the alter Dynera also shifted. Charging they both met head on, jaws snapping at necks claws gouging skin teeth clacking the two wolves attacked each intending to kill the other. Dynera grabbed the alter basin and ripped the bowl off using the momentum to swing it down on her opponent's head. Skijor fell to the floor whining in pain while Dynera changed back into her human form panting.

"I am stronger then all of you and I can kill you, but I won't. I need your help. This scar is from an elder blade belonging to a silver hand elder chief. He thinks my blood will unlock some power hidden inside of it. That blade belongs to Hircine it is the only thing can harm him by locking him in oblivion. Help me and you will get what you all want most. Eternal hunting grounds and a way out of your bestial contract." Kodlak who had been silent this whole time spoke up, a small quiver entered his voice but it was quickly tampered down. "if what you say is true then we need to be very careful. From now on no goes out alone you go in pairs, no shifting what so ever. On full moons you will be locked up in the forge chained to the walls to-"Dynera cleared her throat interrupting the old man. "Actually you won't need to lock them away. Hircine has heard you and has decided to lock your beast away preventing it from becoming an issue." Kodlak nodded and finished his decision. "very well. Last thing before you go Dynera. Vilkas will be your guard for the time being a second bed will be added to his room for you. Where you go he goes. Is that understood? Dynera nodded her head in agreement and turned to leave the underforge. Stopping she looked over her shoulder at Vilkas. "you coming? I'd like to get to know the city and its inhabitants" Vilkas said good bye to the others and followed Dynera out.

Aela walked over to Farkas ad leaned close "She just might be what he needs Farkas." Farkas looked at Aela confused. Rolling her eyes, she smacked him upside the head before revealing what she meant "she is to Vilkas what Skijor is to me." After a moment Farkas made the connection causing Aela to call him ice brain before going over to Skijor and helping him up. "Keep an eye on Silver hand movements Farkas. Also if you're going to sneak around with Ria then leave the mead hall okay." Kodlak smirked at Farkas before leaving. Following him Farkas immediately set after Aela to give him a piece of his mind for letting his relationship slip.


	4. Chapter 4

I know I was away for a while, but I am back now. Read some of the reviews, this story does not follow the game. The whole Skijor being a villain is because of Dynera's stance on being a beast. She is not exactly loving it and feels that Hircine should be more lenient when it comes to those who cant handle it. On the hair color and eye color changing, my whole thought is that when a wolf changes they are a completely different being. Now they violet eye color is because she is not a normal werewolf and the silver hair is because of the moon and being moon kissed. It will make sense later on.

Again thank you and I will change the story around in the chapters when I edit it.


	5. Chapter 5: Her Story

Dynera walked out of the underforge fist clenched and breathe coming out in heavy waves. The beast was snapping at the base of her neck trying to force her to shift. Vilkas followed her out noticing her rigid posture, wondering if he should even suggest a walk around town. " _Not exactly a good idea, a young wolf angered by an old fart of a wolf"_ Vilkas thought.

"He doesn't get why I am who I am." Dynera spoke quietly. Vilkas walked towards her his face now full of curiosity. "What do you mean? He is probably the only one who might understand your position. And make it easier for you." Vilkas gestured to her for a walk which she gladly accepted as it would take her mind off her wolf being an ass. "No, he is all for it. He lets his beast control him even when he shouldn't. he is only kept in check by Aela. Divines knows she got her hands full." Hanging her head and looking at the dirt pathway Dynera misses the look of sadness Vilkas gives her. "Oh, he has his moments but he is a good guy." Vilkas tries defending the guy but Dynera's head snaps up anger on her face. "No he is not! The reason I don't like him is because I didn't want this. I never wanted it. It only happened because I was injured by an elder weapon." Vilkas stopped in his tracks when he heard elder weapon. Dynera kept walking ignoring the fact that he stopped. She turned around and walked back towards him. "lets go outside the city away from prying eyes and ears so I can tell you about it." Vilkas nodded and led her thought the gates and out onto the road towards the ruined watchtower.

Dynera stopped and faced Vilkas ready to tell him about the elder arsenal. "the elder arsenal is a range of weapons created by and for the Daderic Princes of Oblivion. They were used by their champions but the divines intervened and created a shroud to hide the arsenal. The only way to find them is through the elder scrolls." Dynera sat down on a boulder and continued while Vilkas sat next to her. "My family was slaughtered by silver hands thinking we were harboring werewolves. In fact, we weren't but that only angered them. The leader was in possession of an elder blade, the blade belonged to Hircine. After he killed my parents, he tried to kill me. His companions convinced him to keep me alive for their pleasure." Dynera started to cry at the memories of her past. Vilkas scooted closer to her putting his arm around her trying to comfort her. "you don't have to continue. This is obviously a very bad memory." Dynera sniffed and nodded her head but continued any way. "No, I need to because if I keep it in it will only get worse." Vilkas continued to hold her as she told her story and it was not a pretty story. This girl had been used as a toy for the pleasures of men and women. Using weapon handles, broken bottles even the elder blade itself for their pleasure. Vilkas could feel the bile rising up in his throat and also the anger at what they did to his girl. " _woah wait what am I thinking?! Stop she is not your girl!"_ Dynera never even noticed that he went rigid and just continued. "My rescue by Hircine was not what I really wanted. I managed to escape when they were too drunk one night to remember to lock e back up in the chains. I managed to find a way out of their hide out naked and unarmed. The snow was knee deep and the wind was so strong I was basically crawling. I wanted death to be my savior. But Hircine interceded and gave me his blessing under the full moon. I was too cold to resist and so I was basically forced to carry this mantle." Dynera stood up and started to walk along the stone path forcing Vilkas to scramble after her. "This beast in me is not really a gift like Skijor and Aela believe it to be. To some it really is a curse. It's more of a life sentence for me. I can't turn feral and a pack is out of the question as I need to rule over every were there is." Dynera stopped in her tracks making sure Vilkas would hear this. "Being moon kissed means that I will take Hircine's place when he…. well I guess dies. Now you can see why I treat Skijor the way I did. He is what happens when someone doesn't keep the beast in check and it will get him killed." Vilkas basically stopped listening after he heard that she would take Hircine's place when he dies. No wonder she is valuable she is basically his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6: Thoughts

Dynera had already turned in for bed. The second bed was a welcome sight, she knew about the vision Hircine had given Vilkas when they first shook hands. _"Bloody stupid of you old stag"_ she thought, in response the fire in the hearth swirled into the shape of the stag. "You know he won't fall for it" she spoke to it. "If he wants his severance from the beast he will." The fire spoke in response raging as if it was alive. Dynera stood up and pushed the basin of water over on to the hearth causing the flames to smoke out. She had she climbed into the bed and started her ritual to fall asleep. First she would lay on her left side and listen to her surroundings, then she would shift to her right side and listen to her surroundings. Before she could complete her ritual, she heard Vilkas having a conversation with the other members of the inner circle.

"She is Hircine's successor. He felt pity for her when he saw her injured and scared. On top of that it also turns out that there is an elder arsenal. The divines created a cover of sorts to hide the Daderic weapons from the Princes of Oblivion and their champions." Vilkas relayed the events to those standing in the tiny receiving room of Kodlak's, each listening to what he had to say. Aela was the first to speak going straight to the part of the elder arsenal. "This Elder Arsenal is it the same thing as the armor of Boethia, the mace of Moleg'bal?" her concern was written on her face but there was also a hint of wonder at the power one could wield. Vilkas responded his hesitation prominent. "No, these are much more dangerous. Not only does it lock the Prince associated to it away in Oblivion but it can also cause chain reactions in nature. A single swing or arrow from one of these weapons could wipe out the entire Whiterun hold in a blaze of fire or storms. Because of this the divines created the Elder Scrolls when combined or overlaid they reveal the locations of the weapons. But only individual ones that's why no one has been able to locate the Elder Arsenal because they are hidden in dangerous locations. One has been found already and that's Hircine's Blade." Kodlak was quietly stroking his beard when he stood up and asked the one question Vilkas hoped he wouldn't. "I know Hircine has shown you something son tell me what you saw".

Dynera awoke to the sound of the door opening and closing, sitting up she saw Vilkas standing at the foot of the bed. "I saw a young girl being attacked in my vision. But you're not young at all. Why is that?" Dynera sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. Vilkas noticed she was wearing one of his shirts and that it seemed to almost reach her knees and that sent a jolt of warm pleasure to his manhood. Dynera was speaking but he only heard some of it. "The visions are seen differently by everyone you saw me as a small girl because I am not very tall, but your protective instinct also played a role. Aela would probably see it with Skjor or an elderly person. Farkas would see it as maybe two young siblings. It's not the same for everyone Vilkas." Her explanation helped to calm his frantic mind somewhat, but it did not help the fact that he was picturing Dynera straddling his lap in bed with the shirt grazing her thighs while he kissed her harshly and bucked up into her hips. Shaking his head, he proceeded to his own bed to get what little sleep he could. Divines know he needs all the help he can get when it comes to her.

Farkas walked out to the training yard early the next morning. The sounds of a dummy being whacked by a solid object caught his attention. Dynera was smacking away at a dummy with a sword sweat dripping down her face. Farkas walked over towards her determination on his face. "I have to wonder why I am afraid of you. Your super tiny, like Rila but your ridiculously strong." Dynera slammed the blade of her sword into the dummy's head stopping when the force died at the base of the neck, turning her head with one brow raised. "I don't know Farkas. I guess its because I'm an unknown to you. I'm an anomaly, something that shouldn't exist. What I don't understand is how Rila puts up with your mouth breathing." Dynera spoke harshly to the gentle giant knowing it was unnecessary. He was only trying to understand her in his own way. Walking away was Dynera's only option that wouldn't result in Farkas being an unfortunate victim caught in her line of sight. The market was just starting to open, stalls were being prepared with the wares that gave the owner's their beloved gold. Walking out of the city Dynera heard the telltale signs of an attack coming from one of the farms.

Vilkas woke up to an empty room, Dynera was no where to be seen. Starting to panic he was going to run out into the halls when he heard Dynera ad Farkas's voices muted from the closed doors. He decided to get ready for the day, while giving those two their privacy. He was glad they were talking, he knew it would take forever or it might be never given the fact that Skjor assaulted her in the underforge. That apology was never going to come from anyone at all. Shaking his head, he continued getting ready only to stop when Farkas burst into his room urgency on his face.

Farkas ran towards his brother's room armor and weapon ready to go. Vilkas was jut finishing his morning routine of getting ready when Farkas burst in. "Vilkas bandits are attacking the farms outside of Whiterun." Vilkas had just one question that was more important than anything else. "Wait Farkas, where's Dynera?" his brother stopped and turned around a look of pure shame at being caught. "Umm... she kind of left." Vilkas snapped his head up at those words. "WHAT!?"


End file.
